Exploding Wings
by oceans-of-light
Summary: Deidara sent letters to Sasori on exploding wings.


AN: Right if this comes out after the next installment of the manga comes out. Know that when I wrote this I did not know who Deidara was going to target. So anyway this is my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, dear Kishi-sama does and he isn't selling it to anyone.

Warnings: Maybe shounen-ai… if you want it could be just a friendship. And character death, should I mention that in the summery?

* * *

Exploding Wings

Deidara likes to pretend that nothings changed. That doing tasks for Akatsuki was as it had always been, but Tobi made it increasingly hard to do so. Deidara found himself in the lead with no one at his side, keeping him in check. He found it was surprisingly lonely without his Danna's gruff voice telling him not to get so cocky. When Deidara was in a particularly good mood he would rant on about his art, and found himself listening for Sasori's disgruntled rebuke. And when Sasori failed to keep up his end of the argument, Deidara knew he'd won and he didn't find any satisfaction in that.

Deidara was always taking out his anger on Tobi, the poor boy, it wasn't his fault that Danna was no longer there. He found that his temper had become extremely short fused; even Leader-sama was calling him hotheaded. Deidara tried to channel his frustration into his art only to have it blow up in his face. It would be the death of him he knew, but death did not scare him as it had when he'd been a mere gennin. Yes he was shinobi and shinobi do not have the time to fear death. But when his beautiful birds turn into ash and smoke and flame before they even reached the target, Deidara knew he had a problem. A problem that would not fix itself as long as Danna was gone; and Sasori was never coming back.

When Orochimaru had died, Deidara hadn't been surprised, after all Orochimaru had, had many enemies; and it had only been a matter of time before one of them did him in. It had only surprised him slightly when he discovered it had been Itachi's little brother who had done it. Deidara had now been presented with a choice; he was either to go after the boy who'd stolen his assignment or the people who had stolen his Danna from him. Tobi could whine all he wanted; it hadn't been a hard decision to make.

Deidara lay on the ground, blue eye staring up at the perfectly blue sky. 'It's a beautiful day,' Deidara thought, cool breeze playing with his bangs. He vaguely registered the fighting going on above him, he didn't really care who was winning. The hole in Deidara's chest ached horribly. The one made by the Jinchuuriki's Rasengan or by Sasori's absence, Deidara wasn't sure. A smile floated across his lips as he closed a dull blue eye. A bright light engulfed his body as it began to expand. "Katsu," just a whisper on the breeze, and a white note was consumed by flames.

_Dear Sasori-danna,_

_I miss you. Yeah I know, I'm a shinobi and shinobi shouldn't have emotions. But ever since you left (because Danna wasn't alive to begin with so he couldn't have died) I've found myself half expecting your reply. I never thought I'd be saying this, but I even miss our arguments. Who am I suppose to explain my art to if no ones listening?_

_I miss you. I miss you so much that at times it hurts. I wish you were still here, then we could go on missions and kick jinchuuriki ass together. Instead I have to go on missions with that brat, Tobi. I guess I now know how you felt when you had me as your partner, sorry. Sometimes I try to pretend he's you, but it never works. He's always messing up and getting on my nerves._

_Danna I need you here to keep me in line. Without you I can never keep my cool. And as you know my art requires a calm mind. I haven't been myself since you left. I know you're never coming back, but, but would you if you could? Do you find yourself talking about your art, to find no ones listening? Do you find yourself losing yourself without me? Do you miss me, where ever you are? But of course not, because you're Danna and Danna's perfect._

_Love,_

_Deidara_

* * *

By, Tommorrow


End file.
